


In It's Own Time

by Cassasstiel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll do ships, I'm taking requests, M/M, This could possibly get dark, oneshots, sorry - Freeform, this is going to be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassasstiel/pseuds/Cassasstiel
Summary: A book of Detroit: Become Human oneshots, send me requests via inbox or find me on instagram at cassasstiel_ and DM me, I really can't wait to start writing these





	In It's Own Time

Okay so this is just the introduction chapter so,

Feel free to give me requests, I'm really curious to see what you guys want me to write.

Don't worry if I don't see your request immediately, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. 

Also, leave feedback! I love to hear what people think about the story and oneshots. 

Hope you guys like it!


End file.
